


I've been calling you for days

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Annoyance, Gifts, M/M, Paranoia, Pestering, Presents, Stalking, Stiles is done, Theo's a little shit, courting, free food, his friends are not supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo's a clever little shit and Stiles is done with his crap. Or the one where Theo tries to court Stiles with the help of his Chimera's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been calling you for days

Stiles stares down at the gift bag in his door way and sighs.

"He left another one!" Stiles calls into the apartment. He reaches down and picks up the giftbag laced with red ribbons- stiles' favorite color- filled with various candys.

Stiles closes the apartment door and throws the bag in a pile with the other dozen or so that Theo has sent him in the last week.

Scott walks in and sighs as well. "Can you just talk to him?" He asks, crossing his arms, "We're running out of room."

Stiles eyes widen. "No!" He yells, "that's exactly what Theo wants me to do, okay? I'm not gonna let myself get manipulated by him."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Okay, man," he says, taking another glance at the huge pile of stuff that Theo has been sending him, "just- throw some of this stuff out? I think I've gained like ten pounds from all the chocolate."

Stiles nods, as Scott leaves the room. Stiles sits on the couch and rests his head in his hands.

___

"Stiles," a voice says, causing Stiles to jump from where he's sitting in his car with Liam next to him. They're having a stakeout and Stiles was very focused on watching a door that someone will be coming out of any second.

"What?!" Stiles says, glaring at Liam.

Liam points to the window next to Stiles, where Josh is standing, with purple eyes. Stiles jumps again, and will never admit to the squeal he lets out.

Josh taps at the window casually, and stiles rolls his eyes as he rolls the window down.

"What the fuck?" Stiles asks, knowing that Theo probably sent him. Scratch that, definetly sent him.

Josh pulls a big box of Reese's chocolate from behind his back and hands it to Stiles.

Stiles huffs. "Theo says that he wants you to return his calls," Josh says.

"Tell Theo that I can have him charged with harassment if he doesn't stop sending me stuff," Stiles says back.

Josh just shrugs. "Whatever," he says, "Theo is pretty persistent. He'll wear you down eventually."

"No!" Stiles calls out as Josh walks away, "never!"

Stiles huffs and rolls his window back down. He turns to Liam who unsurprisingly is already eating the chocolates. Stiles sighs.

"Want one?" Liam asks, mouth full.

"No," Stiles says back, looking back out the windshield. 

"Why don't you just date him?" Liam asks, unwrapping another candy.

Stiles squints his eyes and shoots Liam a glare. "Why.. Because I hate him!" Stiles says in answer. "I will never date him for as long as I live!"

Liam shrugs. Stiles bangs his head against the steering wheel.

____

The door opens and Hayden walks into the small apartment where everyone is gathered for a pack meeting.

Hayden isn't technically in the pack but Liam likes spending time with her so she's a sort of honerary member.

Everyone says their hellos, and Liam stands to kiss her in greeting. "Hey," Hayden says. She then pulls something out of her purse and throws it to Stiles.

"Complements of Theo," she says, sitting down. Everyone laughs, much to Stiles displeasure.

Stiles huffs, staring down at the small black box. He opens it up and inside is a silver watch that must've cost a lot of money.

"Oh my god," Lydia says from Stiles' side. 

"Is he really getting this desperate?" Kira asks, glancing at the watch and back to Hayden.

She just shrugs. "He really wants to impress you." She says to Stiles.

Stiles huffs and closes the box. He throws it back to Hayden and says, "Tell him I'm not impressed and I want him to leave me alone. Forever."

Hayden shrugs again and stuffs the watch back into her purse.

"Just go out with him." Malia says from her seat across from the couch.

Stiles huffs, and cries out, "I don't like him! Not even as a friend!"

Everyone just shrugs and they go back to their previous conversation, but Stiles is grumpy for the rest of the night.

___

Stiles, Malia and Lydia sit in a diner, just having finished their meal when the waiter comes back with their bill.

Stiles reaches for his wallet but is cut off when the waiter says, "the table across the diner payed for your meal." 

Stiles glances at the table he's gesturing too and his face drops when he sees Tracey and Josh sitting at the booth, smirking at him.

Stiles huffs as the waiter walks away. "I'm being stalked." He says to the two girls sitting across from him.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Well, obviously." 

"Just date him!" Malia says, "he's loaded, and likes you a lot."

Stiles feels like ripping his hair out as he explains, "I don't want to date him, and I definetly don't want him to buy me anymore stuff, okay?"

"Why?" Lydia asks, sipping on her drink, "isn't it nice having someone pay for your stuff?"

"No," Stiles says, "it's really not, not when it's unwanted attention, okay? I don't like Theo and him harrasing me doesn't help anything."

Malia turns to Lydia and says, "I don't get it." Lydia just shrugs.

Stiles huffs and stuffs his wallet into his pocket.

___

Stiles is walking with Scott through the dark woods when a dark figure appears in front of them. 

Scotts eyes glow red until the figure walks foward and reveals themselves as Corey.

Stiles rolls his eyes when the boy pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Theo said your favorite was tulips," the Chimera says, smiling, handing the pink flowers to Stiles.

Stiles huffs but begrudgingly takes the flowers.

"He really likes you," Corey says, still smiling. "He talks about you all the time."

"I don't care," stiles says, crossing his arms.

"He's really not as bad as you think," Corey says, "well- yeah, he's kind of stubborn, but really. He really likes you a lot, he just wants a chance to prove it to you."

Scott smiles as well and turns to Stiles. "Can you please just talk to him?"

"No!" Stiles yells, "Corey, tell him that I don't want to talk to him and I never will no matter how many things he sends me because this is just getting annoying."

Corey sighs but nods, and disapears again, blending into the night.

Scott gives Stiles a look. Stiles squints at him and says, "Don't give me that look."

"You haven't even given him a chance!" Scott cries out. Stiles shakes his head throws the flowers to the ground. 

"And he'll never get one."

____

Stiles is alone when Tracey and Josh attack him.

They come out of nowhere when he's walking down an abandoned alley in the middle of the night with the intent to meet the pack at this place.

Tracey grabs his wrists and forces him to his knees. Stiles tries to scream but then Joshes hand is over his mouth.

At first he's scared, then he sees Theo, Corey and Hayden in front of him and he just rolls his eyes.

"Hi, Stiles." Theo says with a cocky tone.

Stiles bites down on the hand holding his mouth shut, causing Josh to groan and pull his hand away.

"So this is really your plan?" Stiles asks, tone annoyed, "the chocolates didn't work so you're just gonna kidnap me?"

"Who said anything about kidnapping you?" Theo asks, "you weren't returning my calls. What was I supposed to do?"

Stiles squints his eyes. "Respect boundaries? Like a normal person?"

Theo shrugs. "I don't take rejection well."

Stiles rolls his eyes once again. "That's sad, I'm sure it happens a lot."

Behind Theo Hayden and Corey giggle. Theo snorts. "You'd be surprised." He says back casually.

"Okay," Stiles says, trying to stand again but gets pushed down, "this was a nice chat, can you fucking let me go now?"

Theo crouches down so that he and Stiles are eye to eye, and says, "sorry, but I'm afraid you're gonna have d to agree to a date first."

Stiles squints his eyes again, looking at Theo's smug face that he'd like to punch. "Seriously? You really think this- mixed with a month of stalking- is making me want to date you."

"Think of it as courting," Theo says, to which Stiles scoffs.

"Pretty sure courting is between two consenting parties, Theo," he snaps back, "and this is definetly one-sided."

"Fine," Theo says, standing back up, "don't even think of it as dating. Think of it as two rivaling packs making a peace agreement."

Stiles shakes his head. "Why do you even expect to come out of this? Do you think I'm actually gonna be in a long term relationship with you?"

"I expect you to join my pack," Theo says, like that's obvious. 

Stiles' eyes widen. "No offense," he says glancing at Hayden and Corey, "but I rather jump off a bridge."

Theo rolls his eyes. "It's your choice, Stiles. Date me and join my pack, or we'll go to war with yours."

Hayden and Corey do not look surprised which means that Theo actually had this planned, the bastard. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm giving you an option." Theo says simply, smirking.

Stiles bites his lip. ".. Just one date?" He asks.

Theo nods, a smug look on his face that suggests he knows he's won.

".. I'm not joining your pack," Stiles clarifies.

"We'll see," Theo says.

Stiles rolls his eyes. He's avoided this long enough. ".. Fine."

Theo smirks and gestures for his chimera's to let Stiles go, which they do, causing Stiles to almost hit his face on the concrete.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Theo asks, the dick. Stiles would growl at him if he wasn't a human.

"Be ready at eight tomorrow." Theo says simply, then starts walking away. His betas follow, leaving Stiles alone, regretting his entire life.


End file.
